belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Mendelssohn family
The Mendelssohn family are the descendants of the German Jewish philosopher Moses Mendelssohn, and include his grandson, the composer Felix Mendelssohn and his granddaughter, the composer Fanny Mendelssohn. Moses Mendelssohn was a significant figure in the Age of Enlightenment in Germany. Mendelssohn had ten children, of whom six lived to adulthood. Of those six children, only Recha and Joseph retained the Jewish faith. Abraham Mendelssohn, because of his conversion to Christianity, adopted the surname Bartholdy at the suggestion of his wife's brother, Jakob Salomon Bartholdy, who had adopted the name from a property owned by the Salomon family. Mendelssohn's wife, Fromet (Frumet) Guggenheim, was a great-granddaughter of Samuel Oppenheimer. In 1795 the eldest son Joseph Mendelssohn established the bank Mendelssohn & Co. in Berlin, and his brother Abraham joined the company in 1804. Many members of the family worked for the bank until it was forced to shut down in 1938. In 2004 relatives of the banker Paul von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1875–1935), led by his great-nephew Julius H. Schoeps (born 1942), tried to reclaim paintings once owned by him and later sold in the 1940s by his widow, in breach of his will. The family members include: * Moses Mendelssohn (1729–1786), philosopher, married Fromet Guggenheim (1737–1812); 6 children ** Dorothea Mendelssohn (1763–1839), married (i) Simon Veit, (ii) Friedrich von Schlegel *** Jonas Veit (1790–1854) *** Philipp Veit (1793–1877) ** Recha Mendelssohn (1767–1831) ** Joseph Mendelssohn (1770–1848), banker *** Benjamin (Georg) Mendelssohn (1794–1874), geographer *** Alexander Mendelssohn (1798–1871), banker **** Marie Mendelssohn (1822–1891), married Robert Warschauer (1816–1884), banker ***** Anna Warschauer (1841–1866), married Ludwig Passini (1832–1903), painter ***** Marie Warschauer (1855–1906), married Ernst von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1846–1909) see below (A) **** Margarete Mendelssohn (1823–1890), married Otto Georg Oppenheim (1817–1909), jurist ***** Hugo Oppenheim (1847–1921), banker, married Anna Oppenheim (1849–1931) ****** Else Oppenheim (1873–1945), married Josef Block (1863–1943), painter ******* Anna Luise Block (1896–1982), publicist; married: (ii) Heinrich Hauser (1901–1955), writer; (iii) Alfred Winslow Jones (1900–1989), hedge fund pioneer ****** Robert Hugo Oppenheim (1882–1956), banker married (i) Charlotte Simon; (ii) Ehrentraut Margaret Von Ilberg 4 children Hugo Oppenheim, Alexander Oppenheim, Imogene Oppenheim, Roberta Marielouise Oppenheim ***** Franz Oppenheim (1852–1929), chemist ***** Clara Oppenheim (1861–1944), married Adolf Gusserow (1836–1906), gynecologist **** Franz von Mendelssohn (1829–1889), banker ***** Robert von Mendelssohn (1857–1917), banker, married Giulietta Gordigiani, pianistEleonora von Mendelssohn's biography on Imdb website. Retrieved on 21 May 2009. ****** Eleonora von Mendelssohn (1900–1951), actress, married Martin Kosleck, actor ****** Francesco von Mendelssohn (1901–1972), cellist, theatre director ***** Franz von Mendelssohn (1865–1935), banker, married Maria Westphal (1867–1957), see below (B) ****** Lilli von Mendelssohn (1897–1928), violinist, married Emil Bohnke, violist and composer ******* Robert-Alexander Bohnke (1927–2005), pianistProfile of Robert-Alexander Bohnke, Bach Cantatas website. Retrieved on 14 May 2009. ****** Robert von Mendelssohn (1902–1996), banker **** Clara Mendelssohn (1840–1927), married Carl Friedrich Otto Westphal (1833–1890), psychiatrist ***** Alexander Carl Otto Westphal (1863–1941), neurologist ***** Anna Westphal (1864–1943), married Eduard Sonnenburg (1848–1915), doctor ***** Marie Westphal (1867–1957), married Franz von Mendelssohn (1865–1935), see above (B) ** Henriette (Maria) Mendelssohn (1775–1831) ** Abraham Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1776–1835), banker, married Lea Salomon, granddaughter of Daniel Itzig; 4 children *** Fanny Mendelssohn (1805–1847) married Wilhelm Hensel (1794–1861) **** Sebastian Ludwig Felix Hensel (1830–1898) married Julie von Adelson ***** Cécile Hensel (1858–1928) married Friedrich Leo (1851–1914) ****** Erika Leo (1887–1949) married Walther Brecht ****** Ulrich Leo (1890–1964), Literary scientist ****** Paul Leo (1893–1958), Lutheran pastor and theologian, married 1.: Anna Siegert († 1931), 2.: Eva Dittrich (1901–1998) ******* Anna Leo (born 1931), Children’s author ******* Christopher Leo (born 1941), political scientist ******* Monica Leo (born 1944), puppeteer ***** Paul Hensel (1860–1930), philosopher ***** Kurt Hensel (1861–1941), mathematician ****** Albert Hensel (1895–1933), law professor ****** Ruth Hensel (1888–1979) ****** Charlotte Hensel (1896–1990), married Werner Bergengruen (1892–1964), novelist *** Felix Mendelssohn (Jakob Ludwig Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy) (1809–1847), composer married Cécile Charlotte Sophie Jeanrenaud (1817–1853) **** Karl Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1838–1897), historian ***** Cécile von Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1870–1943), married Otto von Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1868–1949), see below © ***** Albrecht Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1874–1936), law professor, married Dorothea Wach (1875–1949), see below (D) **** Marie Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1839–1897) **** Paul Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1841–1880), chemist ***** Otto von Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1868–1949), banker, married Cécile Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1870–1943), see above © ***** Paul Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1879–1956), chemist **** Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1843–1850) **** Elisabeth Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1845–1910) married Adolf Wach ***** Felix Wach (1871–1943) ****** Joachim Wach (1898–1955) ***** Dorothea Wach (1875–1949) married Albrecht Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1874–1936), see above (D) *** Rebecka Mendelssohn (1811–1858) married Peter Gustav Lejeune Dirichlet (1805–1859), mathematician *** Paul Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1812–1874), banker **** Ernst von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1846–1909), banker, married Marie Warschauer (1855–1906), see above (A) ***** Katharine von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1870–1943) ***** Charlotte von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1871–1961) ***** Paul von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1875–1935), banker ***** Enole Marie von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1879–1947), married Albert Constantin, Graf von Schwerin (1870–1956), diplomat, had issue ***** Marie Busch (1881–1970), married Felix Busch (1871–1938), state official ****** Dorothea Busch (1915–1996), married Hans-Joachim Schoeps (1909–1980), theologian ******* Julius H. Schoeps (born 1942), historian ***** Alexander von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (1889–1917) ** Nathan Mendelssohn (1781–1852) instrument maker, married Henrietta Itzig, cousin of Lea Soloman and granddaughter of Daniel Itzig *** Arnold Mendelssohn (1817–1854), a political follower of Ferdinand Lassalle *** Ottilie Mendelssohn (1819–1848) married Ernst Kummer (1810–1893), mathematician **** Marie Elisabeth Kummer (1842–1921) married Hermann Schwarz (1843–1921), mathematician *** Wilhelm Mendelssohn (1821–1866) married Louise Aimee Cauer (sister to Bertha Cauer) **** Arnold Mendelssohn (1855–1933) composer, married Maria Cauer References * This article was initially translated from the German Wikipedia. External links * Guide to the Mendelssohn Family Papers at the Leo Baeck Institute, New York. Gallery Children of Moses and Fromet Mendelssohn: Image:Dorothea Schlegel.jpg|Dorothea von Schlegel née Mendelssohn c. 1790, by Anton Graff Image:Abraham Mendelssohn Bartholdy - Zeichnung von Wilhelm Hensel 1823.jpg|Abraham Mendelssohn Bartholdy, 1823, by his son-in-law, Wilhelm Hensel Children of Abraham Mendelssohn Bartholdy: Image:Fanny Hensel 1842.jpg|Fanny Hensel née Mendelssohn, 1842, by Moritz Daniel Oppenheim Image:Mendelssohn Bartholdy.jpg|Felix Mendelssohn, 1839, by James Warren Childe Image:Rebecka Mendelssohn - Zeichnung von Wilhelm Hensel 1823.jpg|Rebecka Mendelssohn, 1823, by Wilhelm Hensel Category:Mendelssohn family Category:Family trees Category:Show business families Category:Business families Category:Jewish-German families Category:Families of classical musicians